la vie fantastique d'Izaya Orihara
by Hoshiyo2000
Summary: recueil de drabbles centrés sur Izaya et sa psychologie on-ne-peut plus bizarre
1. Chapter 1:papier

Papier

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, tous ? Grinça Shizuo entre ses dents.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour de fête : on célébrait Hanami, la déesse des fleurs de cerisiers. Cela aurait dû être un moment paisible, mais… Depuis tout à l'heure, alors qu'il se promenait sous les cerisiers en fleurs, des filles, et même un jeune homme, s'étaient arrêtés devant lui pour l'embrasser, soit sur la bouche, soit sur la joue, ou encore dans le cou… Avant de repartir aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus. Shizuo allait devenir fou. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ? Et puis pourquoi les autres gloussaient-ils sur son passage ? Bon sang, ça commençait à bien faire…

Plus loin, Izaya se mordait les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire. Quel crétin, ce Shizuo… Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du bout de papier accroché derrière son dos (soigneusement préparé par une personne extraordinairement drôle, lui pour ne pas se citer), sur lequel était écrit : _embrassez-moi, c'est gratuit…_


	2. Chapter 2:chewing-gum

**Chewing-gum**

Izaya observait. Il observait sa prochaine victime et guettait le moment propice. Ce qu'il allait faire était tellement diabolique… Il sourit. Il allait bien s'amuser.

Shizuo marchait tranquillement, aux côtés de Tom. Pour une fois il ne fumait pas non. Il mâchait un chewing-gum. Un chewing-gum à la menthe dont l'élasticité permettait de faire d'énormes bulles. « Shizuo, tu veux pas arrêter deux secondes s'il te plait ? Soupira Tom. » Shizuo regarda son employeur puis obtempéra… Mais il allait faire une dernière bulle, juste une… Shizuo s'était découvert une passion pour les chewing-gums. Alors il en fit une dernière… Une énorme… Quand soudain…

PAF ! Elle éclata, s'étala sur son visage, toute collante, sous la main de quelqu'un que Shizuo reconnut immédiatement.

« IZAYAAAAAA ! »


	3. Chapter 3: Sature

**Disclaimer: Durarara! ne m'appartient pas plus qu'aux précédents chapitres, mais bon, on peut toujours rêver, hein?**

 **Ce texte est un peu plus long que d'habitude, du coup, je ne peux plus vraiment appeler ça un drabble... Lisez-le quand même! ^^**

 **3\. Sature**

 _Izaya saturait._

 _Il en avait marre. Les êtres humains le saoulaient._

Attendez… Je mets pause. Izaya avait-il vraiment pensé que les êtres humains le saoulaient ? Alors qu'il était le plus grand amoureux de l'espèce humaine au monde ? Je rembobine…

 _Les êtres humains le saoulaient._

Oui, apparemment, il le pensait vraiment.

 _Trop prévisibles, trop monotones… A force de toujours observer leurs réactions, leur fonctionnement en détail, il en était venu à les connaître par cœur. Les êtres humains ne lui apportaient plus aucune surprise, plus aucune distraction. Il savait exactement comment untel ou untel allait réagir dans une situation donnée._

Oula, c'était effrayant. S'il en était venu à tout savoir à l'avance… Il avait un pouvoir encore plus immense qu'on ne l'aurait imaginé.

 _Alors, qu'allait-il faire ? Détruire l'humanité entière ?_

Attends, attends… Il n'y songeait pas sérieusement ? Parce que le connaissant, il en était tout à fait capable.

 _Non, parce qu'il n'y aurait plus aucune possibilité de s'amuser à nouveau._

Le monde ne tenait vraiment qu'au fil d'une pensée tordue.

 _Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour se distraire ? Créer d'autres êtres humains, des êtres différents des autres, qu'il pourrait à nouveau observer ?_

Allons bon. Quelle drôle d'idée.

 _Oui, pourquoi pas, mais comment ?_

Quoi ? Il se disait « pourquoi pas ? » ?

 _Modifier l'Adn ? Non, il n'observerait rien d'intéressant, puisqu'il aurait créé lui-même ces nouveaux humains. Continuer à manipuler le hasard pour forger des humains au caractère imprévisible ? Oui, c'était une bonne idée… Soudain, cette idée lui fit penser qu'il existait en réalité déjà quelqu'un dans ce cas-là. Shizuo Heiwajima._

Ouf, l'humanité échappe à une terrible catastrophe, Izaya se rabattait sur quelqu'un qui existait déjà.

 _En y repensant, Shizuo était la seule personne qu'il ne comprenait pas réellement. Il y avait aussi Simon, mais Izaya était parvenu à le cerner –enfin-. D'accord, il détestait Shizuo, mais c'était la seule personne, le seul_ jouet _qui pouvait encore le distraire._

Le seul jouet. Izaya avait vraiment l'esprit tordu, Shizuo était un humain, pas un jouet. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

 _Izaya sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il allait traquer Shizuo afin de percer ses mystères, jusqu'à le connaître par cœur._

Euh, Izaya avait-il conscience que ses paroles pouvaient porter à confusion ? Non, parce que « _percer ses mystères, jusqu'à le connaître par cœur_ »…

 _Alors c'était décidé. Il allait se concentrer sur ça, dut-il y consacrer tout son temps et toute son énergie. Et tant pis si la moitié d'Ikebukuro y passait. Il s'ennuyait trop._

Qui avait eu la stupidité de dire que l'humanité était sauvée si Izaya se rabattait sur Shizuo ? Parce que… Comment dire… Quand Izaya et Shizuo se croisaient, les dégâts causés par le choc de ces deux êtres, considérés comme dangereux, étaient déjà assez importants. Heureusement, pour l'instant, ils ne se croisaient pas tous les quatre matins. Mais, là, si Izaya avait décidé de s'occuper sérieusement de Shizuo… On courrait droit à la catastrophe.

 _Izaya descendit dans la rue, prit le train, se rendit à Ikebukuro. Il marcha cinq minutes après être descendu du train… Et là, surprise ! Shizuo se tenait à deux pas de lui. Le blond le remarqua._

 _« IZAYAAAAAAA ! »_

Le massacre d'Ikebukuro allait commencer.

 _Chouette, il allait bien s'amuser._

 _Reviews? please? *yeux implorants du chat poté* Même les critiques, à partir du moments où elles sont constructives, sont les bienvenues, ça m'aide! ^^_


End file.
